


The List of Love

by guest7246



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream loves affection, Fluff, George is clingy boi, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guest7246/pseuds/guest7246
Summary: George hates to admit how much he loves Dream, he instead writes a list of all the little things he adores about him to read on bad days.  Today is one of those days.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	The List of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

The act of loving someone is a lot more complicated and layered then one would assume, or so George found. When he started dating Dream he had assumed he would find the times his heart would beat out of his chest would be reserved for big grand gestures, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

It was the little things, the smallest habits that Dream wasn’t even aware of that would leave George in deep thought at too-late hours of the night. So much so that he had to create a list of all the special Dream quirks that he could remember at his lowest point. Today was one of those days.

Dream had been visiting his family all day while George was stuck at home editing. He was nearly done when his computer decided to reboot and destroy his progress as well as some of the footage. Safe to say George was ready to leave the monitor in pieces. But before he could jump to his worst case scenario he took a breath and opened his top desk drawer rummaging around for his tightly folded piece of paper with inillegible handwriting sprawled across it. George finally located it next to an empty gum package, he removed it and pressed it against the table doing his best to flatten the long ruined sheet of notebook paper. He took a deep breath before reading number one, the ghost of a smile already finding it’s way to his lips.

#1 his sigh and inhale  
Dream had a habit of needing physical affection 24/7. At first George found it odd and would rarely allow it, making sure his protective walls were still in tact but he learned to appreciate the contact more then he would ever care to admit. So late nights before bed they would wrap themselves around each other and whisper about their days until nothing was left unsaid as they would slip into the safe confinement’s of sleep. But before George allowed himself the peace, he would wait for Dream to inhale softly before pressing himself closer to George’s chest, his arms wrapping impossibly tighter. When he found he could not get any closer he would let his breath out and his entire body relaxed. George would feel the tickle of his breath against his neck and allow himself to indulge in the warm vanilla of Dreams shampoo. The tickle of his soft blonde hair could be felt against George’s stubble. He had never felt so... domestic in these moments. But only when he could feel the rhythm of puffs against his exposed neck would he allow his heart to open up and expose his inner secrets. Soft whispers of his love and infatuation would leave his lips as he finally let the wave of tiredness wash over him.

#2 his possessive cooking  
George loved food, and lucky for him Dream loved cooking. He was always experimenting with elaborate dinners and mouth-watering deserts. But one thing that was not allowed in their shared home was distracting Dream while he was in his element of mixing and creating. But George had never been much of a rule follower. He would do anything and everything he could to get Dreams attention on him. Even on days they spent sprawled across the couch together watching old YouTube videos with no break in between, George still found himself begging for attention as Dream whipped up a delicious dinner. He would walk up behind him and snuggle close into his neck causing Dream to let out a string of angered mumbles but never once pushing George off. He would bend down allowing the older to clamber up and move to a piggy back position as Dream continued to shuffle around the kitchen grabbing ingredients and mixing all while George hung as a koala snuggled tight into his shoulder deep breaths lulling him into the calming presence around them. Occasionally Dream would allow George a spoonful over the shoulder to ensure the correct taste was coming out. George would just nod and press a kiss to Dreams cheek allowing a light blush to hide the dusted freckles over the bridge of his perfect nose. Those dinners always tasted the best.

#3 post its  
It was not a secret that George had a love for taking naps, Dream would even argue he loved it more than he loves him. But George’s favorite thing about taking naps is waking up to Dreams silly notes. Every time he went to stretch out and remove himself from his bubble of sleep he would brush against a flimsy piece of yellow paper loosely pressed against his forehead. The residue from its strip of stick would irritate George’s soft, pale, skin, but it would never bother him as the note itself was filled with silly phrases. Dream would write a stupid pick-up line and sign it with his signature smile, it never failed to bring a giggle out of the brow haired boy. It was the ideal way to wake up. The first note had been thrown out after being read. When Dream had found it scattered among the trash he threw a fit and complained non-stop until George had made a little box to place the silly remarks into. Dream had smothered his face in soft kisses and his smile beamed when he got his way, George couldn’t stay frustrated with him after that.

#4 those damn fingers  
George adored every part of Dream, but he had an obsession for his fingers. The tan slender hands found every way to calm him down and he yearned for the contentment they brought whenever he was away. It didn’t matter where they were, as long as they were together George demanded the others touch. He would hold his hands when walking down the street, he would trace small shapes and letters into the palm when the younger was driving. But he was always at the most ease in their home, sprawled across the couch as those fingers ran over his body. They would scratch his scalp lightly and play with strands of his hair, they would run up and down his arms in calming patterns, they would rub circles on his thighs, and best of all they would cup his face when being pulled into a kiss. So it was safe to say that an obsession would be justified. He never told this to Dream, as being vulnerable was not an option George ever presented, but Dream knew. He knew when George would lose the tension in his shoulders and a calm smile would find its way to his face. 

That was the best thing about Dream, he always knew.

At the sound of lock clicking George hastily folded up the piece of paper and shoved it deep into his unorganized desk drawer before trying to turn his attention back to his overheating pc.

“Georgie, I’m home.” The singsong voice was easy to match to his boyfriend and a light blush covered his features at the silly nickname.

“I’m in the office!” He giggled as he heard the pitter patter of an eager Dream. He was soon smothered in a hug from behind as Dream wrapped his sweater clad arms around George. A head was placed in the nook between his shoulder and his face as a number of kisses were pressed to his neck.

“I missed you baby.” George clung to the arms surrounding him and huffed before releasing and turning around the chair to face the excited blonde.

“I missed you too.” He grabbed Dreams hands and pulled himself up, his back cracking in a few places. George then placed a soft kiss on Dreams pouted lips, who was upset at the space between them after being pushed away.

George’s frail arms wrapped around Dreams toned middle and he pressed himself close enough to hear the steady heartbeat in Dreams chest. A slight sway began to form between the two, as they rocked back and forth enjoying just the mere presence of each other.  
That just might be another thing to add to his ever growing list. There was just so much to love about Dream.


End file.
